


Play Nice, Play Pharah.

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: The Loosely Connected FuckVerse [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Choking, F/F, Face-Sitting, Minor Sweat Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: A gym is many things, but a place you come out of clean is not one of them.Fareeha is just finishing up her workout, and Lena is looking to start one of her own...It's part of the FuckVerse, don't pretend you don't know what you're getting into.





	Play Nice, Play Pharah.

“Greetings!”

Fareeha raised her hand from the bench, weights sitting behind her while she took a brief rest. Lena walked, more swaggered in confidently, flicking a lazy salute as she made her way to the treadmill.

“Heya Reeha, what's goin’ on?” She struck a dramatic pose, spinning in place and keeping eye contact while she walked backwards. “Workin’ on those guns, yeah?”

Fareeha laughed, letting herself fall backwards and sliding underneath the bar. “When am I not? Now that Zarya’s here I can't let myself slip.”

“Oh yeah…” Lena rolled her eyes, her voice dripping sarcasm, “Compared to her you’re like a little twig, I’m surprised that suit doesn’t crush you as soon as you land.”

“Ha ha,” She drawled, grunting with each raise of the heavy bar, “Don’t pretend that you’re not jealous.”

“I dunno if jealous is the right word…” Lena shook her head, focusing on jogging on the treadmill and getting herself under control and muttering to herself, “Come on Oxton, you can go just _one day_ …”

Fareeha paused in her workout, watching Lena’s long legs pushing off the moving mat, corded muscles flexing and straining with each repetitive movement. Though Fareeha was built like a marble statue with legs that anyone would be envious of, she had to admit that when she looked down at Lena’s feet and trailed her eyes up for what seemed like eternity… maybe _she_ was the one who was a little jealous.

“You’ve been working out a lot lately,” She said, laying lazily on her elbows. “Surprised that you can still stand today.”

“What are you talking about?” Lena screwed up her brows in confusion. “I’ve skipped the gym for the last two weeks, I’ve barely even been on base.”

She chuckled, “Not the kind of workout I was talking about Lena.”

“Oi!” Lena laughed, shrugging as she ran. “I’ve got a healthy appetite, you can’t judge me for that!”

“Not judging, just impressed. If I’d known that Mei and Hana were so eager I might have thrown an invitation their way myself.”

“Word around base is that you’re more than busy enough.” Lena smirked, slowing the treadmill to a walk and leaning forward on her elbows. “How’re the two of them going?”

“It’s mainly just Angela, you know that.” She shrugged. “Genji just comes by once in a while when he’s not running around with Jesse. But it’s… fun when he does.”

“I know, my room is right next to yours remember? Gotta say I’m impressed, I never thought I’d learn German but I hear enough being screamed through the wall that I’m starting to pick things up.”

“At least I’m not so dramatic about it, if I want to get a few hours distraction I only have to go to the medbay.” Fareeha stood, stretching her sore muscles out, making a show of each twisting muscle. “I don’t have to organize a three day trip to the arctic just to get someone’s thighs around my ears.”

“But that’s half the fun!” Lena leapt over the console of the treadmill, eyes glued to Fareeha’s abs. “It’s not like ordering a pizza, if I just wanted the _sex_ I’d call up a professional and get them to come to me everyday, not be leaping on you lot in the middle of battle.”

“That’s… fair.” Fareeha shook her head, trying to get rid of the heat in her stomach from the memory of the time she had taken Angela up in the air and…

“Oh?” Lena leaned forward, noting the blush across her cheeks and grinning. “You remembering somethin’ luv? Somethin’... _amorous_ , yeah?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” She smirked, turning and walking towards the showers. “But yes.”

Lena jogged along behind her, already knowing that her promise to herself was going to be broken by the end of the day. “You need some help with that? I know some good ways to cool off when you get a bit too hot.”

“You do? And what would these ways involve?”

Rather than answer immediately Lena crouched down, leaping into the air and landing already sitting on her shoulders. Leaning close and pressing her lips to her forehead, she said, “They involve getting a little bit hotter first.”

Fareeha laughed, shoulders shaking so violently she almost dislodged Lena from her seat. “Then we’d better be sure we’re under the water first.”

“Wait.” Lena stared down at her, tone serious when she asked, “This isn’t gonna make things awkward between you and Angie right?”

She nodded. “Trust me, nothing’s going to get weird. Just because I’m not jumping everything that moves like you do that doesn’t mean that I’m not making some rounds of my own.”

“Oh?” Lena tapped her fingers across her ride’s defined shoulders, quivering in anticipation. “Mind giving me some hints?”

“Unlike _you_ I don’t kiss and tell.” Fareeha reached behind her head, squeezing Lena’s taut cheeks and smiling to herself. “But maybe you should make sure you come to the gym more, Zarya and I can give you one hell of a workout…”

 

Fareeha hadn’t been undressed for more than a second before Lena charged forward, her lips glued to the tight skin of her abs and her tongue lathing in between the prominent muscles. Fareeha giggled at the sensation, fingers weaving into Lena’s hair and pulling her in closer.

“You couldn’t even wait a few more seconds huh?”

“Uh uh,” Lena panted, pupils blown and her lips going back to work immediately. “You taste like you’ve been working out for a while.”

“About an hour, not too long.” Fareeha stumbled backwards, reaching behind her and turning the water on. “I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

Lena laughed, “Luv you could throw a dart at a board and chances are you’ll land on something I’m into. Just ask A… nnnnyone that I’ve taken to bed before…”

Fareeha let her head fall back into the stream of water, smiling from the sensation of Lena’s tongue against her skin and her near faux pas. “I’m sure I have no idea who it is you’re talking about Lena, but she sounds like someone you have a lot of experience with.”

“Alright, don’t say anything.” Lena looked up at her with narrowed eyes and a pout. “I don’t need _everyone_ knowing…”

“Everyone _already_ knows, but fine, I can keep a secret.” She pulled Lena’s hair, dragging her to her feet and slamming their lips together. “But right now I think you should be focusing on me.”

“Oh…” Lena shivered at the pain from her hair, “You’ve got a bit of a rough side huh?”

“And you like to let someone throw you around don’t you?”

“Depends…” She whimpered, Fareeha twisting her hand and pulling her hair once more. “You think you can do it right?”

Pivoting on her heel, Fareeha dragged Lena back and slammed her against the wall of the shower, cheek squished up against the cool tile. She shivered, her clothes soaking underneath the water and sticking to her skin.

“How’s that?” Fareeha purred, teeth clamping around her ear lobe and her free hand roughly cupping Lena’s breast. “Too much? Or too little?”

“I think you can do better than that…” Lena grinned, wiggling her hips in invitation. “‘Less you’re too nice for that.”

She gasped as her top was torn off, the useless shreds of material being tossed off to the side while Fareeha continued her assault, fingers pinching and tugging at her nipple so roughly it almost brought tears to Lena’s eyes. She dug her teeth into Lena’s neck, biting down and breaking the skin almost instantly, tongue briefly soothing the damaged skin before she bit down again.

“F-fuck Reeha…” Lena moaned, reaching back and pulling Fareeha’s head deeper against her neck. “Don’t… don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got.”

Kicking her leg out from under her, Lena yelped as she fell towards the tile, a muscled arm catching under her shoulders just before her knees would have hit the ground. Her hips were pulled back until her face was the only thing pressed against the tiles, her exercise shorts going much the same way as the sports bra and being tossed off to the side.

For a second Fareeha stopped worrying about treating her roughly, taking a moment to marvel at the luxurious curves of her ass, her body already soaked from long before they even entered the shower. Sliding her finger from front to back, Fareeha grinned at the shuddering gasp of pleasure that pushed out of Lena’s lips, smoothing her palm over her cheek and cooing, “We should have done this a long time ago Lena…”

“Y-yeah… why didn’t we?”

“You were too busy with your head in between everyone else’s legs.” Fareeha kept her smile, but Lena couldn’t tell with the way her voice turned into a borderline snarl, “I think maybe I should show you how that makes me feel.”

Lena screamed when Fareeha slammed her hand down, her cheek rippling and turning pink from the vicious slap that had been laid down upon it, her toes curling when she shifted her leg and pulled on the abused muscle. Another two hit home once more, her surprised screams turning into needy pants of, “More… more…”

Fareeha was enjoying herself a bit too much, the sight of Lena squirming in front of her making her mouth water, wetting her lips with her tongue before moving her lips to her back. Lena flinched from the unexpected contact, preparing herself for another spank when a kiss was pressed between her shoulder blades, a steady stream of them pressing lower and lower until her pink and twitching cheek was being soothed by a shower of delicate kisses.

“Poor thing,” She said, idly rubbing the tips of her fingers between Lena’s soaked folds. “You’ve been so good, just stick with it a little longer.”

Lena had enough time to let out a choked gasp of need before Fareeha wrapped her forearm around her neck, squeezing down while she slipped four of her fingers inside of her and started pumping viciously. She gasped whenever her airway was free, Fareeha always managing to give her just enough time to breath before she started choking her again, careful to keep pressure off her arteries but ensuring that every breath Lena took was a gift that she knew could be easily taken away.

Not that Lena was having the easiest time breathing when she was allowed anyway, Fareeha’s practiced fingers hammering away at her with all the bone-rattling force of a missile, the pad of her thumb teasing her ass but stopping just short of pushing in.

Lena would yell in protest if she was capable of forming thoughts.

It was obvious to Fareeha that Lena was getting close, what little chokes of words she could get out and the tightening around her fingers telling her more than enough. Even though Lena hadn’t done anything to her since she had worshipped her abs, Fareeha could tell that the rough treatment she was dishing out was pushing her towards the end as well.

But she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to make Lena work towards that too.

Lena was so far gone that she didn’t even realize at first that she’d been pulled away from the wall, only realizing with a shock when her back was laid against the cold floor and Fareeha pulled her fingers out of her. She couldn’t work her tongue well enough to ask what was going on before Fareeha swung her leg over Lena’s face, sitting back and cutting off Lena’s air once more.

“There, now you can make _me_ feel good.” Fareeha wiggled her hips, leaning forward to dip her tongue between Lena’s folds and sampling her taste. “Not bad, I’m sure your mysterious lover must be a big fan of this...”

She felt Lena protest against her, words muffled between her thighs before she got back to work, using her talented and very experienced tongue to make up for all the lost time that they had wasted.

“O-oh…” Fareeha had underestimated just how good Lena was, each little flick of her tongue and suck upon her lips feeling like pure lightning shooting up her spine. So it was with a determined nod that she took Lena’s clit into her mouth and sucked with all her might, three fingers reaching under her leg to push into the tight ring of muscle that she’d been all but begging to have serviced.

Even with Fareeha’s strong legs squeezing around Lena’s head, it was impossible not to hear the utter scream of pleasure she let out as she toppled over the edge, legs shaking and toes curling, her fingers squeezing hard enough around Fareeha’s hips to bruise. But she didn’t let up, continuing to suck and roughly finger Lena’s ass until she seemed to not so much be shaking as convulsing from a sheer overload of pleasure. And while Fareeha was definitely curious to see what would happen if she did that as long as she could, she figured it was best for Lena’s sanity if she stopped. So she did.

After another minute or two.

Lena went limp, her entire body minus her mouth losing all power and laying where it fell against the tile. She was tenacious though, determined not to pass out until she had felt Fareeha cumming against her, unconsciousness flickering at the edges of her eyes but sheer will keeping her from giving in.

“Impressive,” Fareeha moaned, sitting up straight and spinning herself around, Lena’s eyes peeking up from between her legs. “I’m so close Lena, just a little longer…”

She nodded, pushing her tongue inside of her and willing her hands to function again, grabbing Fareeha’s cheeks and spreading them as much as she could. Fareeha grabbed a handful of Lena’s hair, holding her in place while she grinded herself against her mouth, the two of them maintaining eye contact while they watched each other lose what small amounts of composure they had left as they gave in to their primal desires.

Fareeha could see stars starting to form in her vision, her body starting to tremble and seize with movement of her hips, her mouth opening in a silent scream and her orgasm finally tensing her muscles. Her already soaked wetness utterly drenched Lena’s face, eager tongue lapping up as much of her sweet nectar as she could, Fareeha’s hand pulling her roughly into her quivering nethers until all Lena could taste and breath was her.

Gradually Fareeha began to come back to herself, legs weak and her chest heaving with each labored breath. A tapping hand on her thigh made her realize that she was still burying Lena’s face in between her legs, prompting her to let go quickly and chuckle at the deep, shuddering breath she took.

“Bloody hell Reeha! You tryin’ to kill me?”

“No… maybe just making you think I was.” She took one look down at the mess that she had made of Lena’s face and broke down in hysterics, arms wrapped around her aching ribs and tears streaming down her face. “ _Justice… rains from above!”_

Lena let her head thump down against the tile, too weak to do anything except laugh along with her. “Yeah that’s real good, have a laugh why dontcha? You better help me clean up!”

Fareeha gave a wicked smirk, sliding herself down until they were laying chest to chest, her tongue darting out and dragging up Lena’s cheek. “Mmm… I don’t know what you’re complaining about, I think it tastes fine.”

“O-oh…” Lena licked her lips, blushing furiously and staring into Fareeha’s eyes. “It’s not fair for you to do that, you’ve made my legs not work for a while, I can’t even do anything.”

“Too bad, too bad… I guess you’ll just have to watch me take care of myself again.”

She groaned in pain, eyes closed tight and trying to will her arms to move. “You can be a real bastard Reeha, you know that?”

She grinned. “So I’ve heard. Tell you what, what can I do for you Lena?”

“Do for me? Like, anything right now?” Fareeha nodded, Lena popped her lips and shrugged to the best of her ability. “Can you scoot me two feet to the right? I’m even dirtier than when I came in here.”

Fareeha pouted. “Alright, but once I’ve finished myself off I’m dragging you out of here and we’re going again, you can’t just cut my workout short and hope to get away with it.”

Lena whistled, giggling when Fareeha started pushing her across the tile until she was under the stream of water. “Sounds like a top evening luv. Can uh… can you take a while though? I wasn’t kidding when I said my legs don’t work.”

**Author's Note:**

> GodIWishThatWereMe.jpg
> 
> If you like what I read gimme a follow on Tumblr [here](https://genderfluidintake.tumblr.com), I usually update simultaneously when I push out another chapter, but if twitter is more your speed I update my non-smut works [here.](https://twitter.com/TheFluidWriter)
> 
> Until next time! If you enjoyed this let me know, if you REALLY enjoyed this please, don't tell me!


End file.
